Out Of Reach
by CindyBaby
Summary: Tired of Michaels lies Sara turns to Bellick to get some stability in her life.Is Michael ok with his girl dating Officer Bellick? I think not. Not mine, Fox owns everything
1. Hot date?

**I know I shouldn´t start another story before I´m finished with the other misa, but really, this idea wouldn't leave me alone ;) I know it´s been done several times before but I wanted to see what I could do with it. It takes place during the time Michael and the gang was still incarcerated in Fox River. I suddenly longed for some season one misa fluff, the best kind truly. Hope you like!**

The thoughts always came when he lay in his bunk at night, staring into nothing and listening to Sucre snoring away. Thoughts of his brother, his family, of beaches and cheap beer. Happiness. His brothers freedom and happiness. He would do anything for that to happen. The thoughts consumed him. Eventually though his thoughts always turned to _her. _Sara. His gentle and kind doctor. If she knew how much time he spent thinking about her, memorizing her every move, watching her… she would surely assign him to nurse Katie and never look his way again. He couldn't help himself. Sara was the kind of woman he had always wanted but never thought he´d find. Now he had found her, but she was out of reach for him. The inmate falling for the prison doctor he was supposed to charm. Oh the irony.

He told himself to stop thinking about her, he told himself that every night. But yet, every new day he was back there again. It didn't matter that she obviously didn't trust him anymore after having discovered the lies he had told during the riot. Asbestis, idiot he told himself. Of course she would find out the truth. But when he had seen her on that monitor, nothing had mattered besides saving her, and he had risked everything for her. When he had helped her down from the ceiling, her body had pressed against his and for a short moment their eyes had locked and he could have swore he saw something flickering in them when he held her. Her eyes had dropped to his lips, and he had wanted to kiss her, in that moment, all he wanted was to feel her lips against his. But then Stoker had interrupted and a lot had happened since then, mainly, the trust she had had in him was now gone. He sighed.

He had to stop thinking about her, he could ruin everything. When his thoughts once again turned to her he closed his eyes. Michael Scofield was a man of discipline, but when it came to Sara Tancredi all his carefully structured plans fell apart. He wished she would call him Michael again, not Mr Scofield, it irritated him beyond belief that she had put that wall between them again. And now it was Dr Tancredi, not Sara. For all his planning, he had never planned on this. He sighed again and turned over, after a while falling asleep, his dreams filled of auburn hair and warm brown eyes.

The first thing he noticed the next day while he was waiting for Sara was the flowers. They stood on a vase on her desk. Yellow tulips. Who were they from, her father? Before he could check them for a card Sara walked in to the room.

"Mr Scofield. Roll up your sleeve please". Her tone was short and void of emotion.

He did as she said and she sat down in the chair next to him while preparing his shot. He studied her while she was occupied, letting his gaze sweep over her. She was dressed in black pants and a red tight shirt who looked incredible on her. Her hair was down and fell in soft waves around her face. He wondered how he should ask her about the flowers.

"Do we have an admirer?" Smooth Scofield, real smooth.

Sara didn't look up and instead of answering injected him with the needle. He tried again.

"The flowers".

"None of your business".

Still, she didn't meet his eyes.

"Sara…"

This time she looked up, her eyes angry.

"It´s doctor Tancredi".

Before he could speak a knock at the door interrupted him. Officer Bellick walked into the room.

"Sorry for bothering you Doctor" his smile so sugary sweet it was disgusting really, Michael was in danger of losing what little of the food which had been edible this morning. To his surprise Sara smiled back.

"I was wondering if, if I could speak with you for a second?"

Michael´s eyes narrowed.

"Of course Brad. I´ll just be a sec Mr Scofield, hold this to your arm".

_Brad?_

Sara got up and followed Bellick to the other side of the room, Michael did his best to hear what was being said.

"So, I see you got the flowers" _What the fuck?!_

Michael´s hands turned into fists, clenching the edge of the gurney.

"Yes thank you, they are beautiful" Sara smiled a shy smile.

Bellick´s cheeks turned red and he stammered.

"I, I they were, I mean. I was wondering if, if you would like to have dinner, with me I mean?"

Michael´s head snapped around and he glared at Bellick.

"I mean, I thought we could go to that restaurant down the street but if you don´t want…"

"I´d love to".

Now he couldn't stop himself and he stood up, taking a step towards them. Sara saw him stand in the corner of her eye and quickly motioned Bellick to the door, almost pushing him out.

"Call me later and we can decide when and where".

One more disgusting smile from Bellick and then he was gone, and he was alone with Sara, who slowly turned to face him.

His eyes met hers and he swallowed hard.

"Bellick?"

"That´s none of your business Mr Scofeld".

"The hell it is, you can´t honestly tell me that you are going on a date with him? You don´t know what he´s like Sara".

This time she didn't correct him on her name.

"I know enough".

Michael laughed and it was a hard short laugh.

"Really? You know how officer Bellick is really like then?"

Sara glared at him.

"I know that he has an honest job and that he hasn't robbed any banks lately".

Michael glared back at her.

"Is that so? Well then, let me tell you about officer Bellicks honest job then"

"It dosen´t matter what you think, you don´t have a say in my life" she said glaring at him.

He was about to retort when nurse Katie stuck her face in.

"Sara are you busy? I need some help here?"

"No we´re done here". He didn't miss her sigh of relief.

By the time the guard had walked him back to his cell he was fuming. The cell door swung closed behind him and when the guard had walked off he punched the wall in frustration, alerting Sucre to his bad mood.

"Something wrong Fish?"

"No, everythings fine" he gritted out.

Sucre continued watching him even after he had laid down on his bed. Strange, Michael had never confided in him about his feelings for the doctor, but Sucre knew it was because of her that Michael came back from the infirmary with a lighter mood each day. Sucre frowned. Well except for these last few days. He had no idea what had happened, but judging from Michael´s mood, it was something big.

Sara sat in her apartment that night thinking. Had she made the right choice accepting Brad´s invitation? She liked him sure, but she didn't find him attractive. Not like Michael. She sighed to herself, she had to stop thinking like this, and stop comparing Brad to Michael. It didn't matter how beautiful eyes he had, or how he made her body tingle from just being in the same room. What mattered was that he had lied to her. Brad had never done that. And Michael was in prison for god´s sake. Even if she wanted to, it would never work. And she didn't want to, definitely not. She had made the right choice, Brad was a nice honest man. That was what was important.

She looked nice. The dress she wore under her white doctors coat was green and fit her like a glove. It had a plunging neckline, making the top of her breasts peak out. He guessed tonight was the night then. It made sense, he was her last patient for the day and her apartment was across town, of course she had decided to spare some time by changing here. He wondered if there was another reason for her change of attire. Perhaps to torture him? If so, it worked like a charm.

"So, tonight´s the night huh?"

No answer. Well he wasn't letting this go.

She sat beside him and gave him his shot, her hair falling around her face. He longed to wrap his fingers around the silky strands. When she got up he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Sara"

She tore her arm away as if she´d been burned.

"Don´t touch me!" She quickly put a few steps between them and glowered at him.

Michael´s eyes turned steely and he slowly stood up and took a step towards her.

"Would you rather officer Bellick put his hands on you then Sara?" The words were gritted out.

"Maybe I would" Sara fired back at him never missing a beat. "You know Michael, maybe I would _love_ to have officer Bellick put his hands on me" His eyes narrowed but still she continued, to angry to care about the consequences. She let out a laugh and gestured around her.

"It´s not like you can do anything about it"

Michael took three steps forward and before she could blink grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to him.

Sara let out a gasp as she stared into his eyes, darker than she had ever seen them.

**What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Discovering

**So sorry for the long wait folks. I realize that probably everyone stopped reading this story when I didn´t post anymore chapters, but I feel like I owe to you guys to finish it, if anyone is still reading that is. I miss watching Prison Break, such a great show with a horrible ending. Anyway you know the drill, no rights belong to me.**

Sara gasped as Michael pulled her close to him, her eyes drawn to his dark blue ones.

When Michael entered Fox River and in turn her infirmary, she had quickly realized that he was different. Different from the other people that she saw here everyday and tried so hard to make a difference for. She had seen the good in him. That thought was the only thing that kept her from kicking him between the legs and calling out for a guard.

He didn´t say anything and Sara tried to push down the thoughts of how she had actually taunted him. Not the smartest thing she had ever done.

As she watched his steely eyes slid from her eyes down to her mouth and she stopped breathing at the intent look on his face. Suddenly she felt so, _alive. _Her skin or was it his skin, was setting of sparks that felt like they were dancing across her skin. She was suddenly aware of his body, not quite pressing against hers, but she was almost held against him, so close that she could feel the heat from him against her chest. When she drew in a deep breath his chest touched hers and sent a tingle down her spine.

It was that tingle that snapped her back to the present.

"Michael"

He didn´t seem to hear her, or maybe he just didn´t listen, he leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to hers. In her desperation to get away she took a step backwards, only to feel the gurney pressing against the back of her knees. Her step back had broken the light kiss, but now she was trapped with the gurney behind her and Michael in front of her.

He seemed shocked, maybe he too was affected by the kiss. Still, he took a step forward but stopped when she put up her hand to ward him off.

"Stop"

"Sara"

"No"

Her eyes were frantically searching the room for a way out of this situation and finding none. She had to get away before she did something she would regret. Michael stepped up to her, stopping so close that the fabric of his prison shirt brushed against her dress. She didn´t dare look up at him.

"Sara. Look at me. Look at me"

She did, and the instant her eyes met his she was lost. His fingers on her cheek created a trail of blazing fire in their wake and almost against her will her head turned to lean into his hand.

Her eyes closed she didn´t see his intent until she felt his lips on hers, firm but gentle. Her eyes snapped open and met his. She pulled back and stared at him, her eyes looking wild, while his seemed to be so sure. He smiled that little half smile of his and she was once again lost. His lips met hers, at first a light press against her lips, but soon his lips turned demanding and she gasped and he took the oppurtunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. When their tongues met something snapped inside her and she put her arms around his neck and raised herself up on her toes, pressing her body against his invitingly.

He moaned and deepened the kiss, one of his hands tangled in her hair, the other one slipping around her waist to pull her even tighter against him.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, their lips meeting again and again in growing intensity and heat. His hands was no longer content where they were and the one which had been caressing the strands of her hair slipped down her neck and down the middle of her chest to settle on the side of her hip, angling her body against his in a way that hade her moan and him hiss. He broke the kiss to trail hard kisses down her neck, his tongue slipping out to taste her skin.

The feel of her pressed against him so tightly was enough to make him lose his mind and his hands was trailing over her body with an increasing frenzy. He whispered her name.

"Sara"

Her name was like a prayer on his lips, and he knew, he just knew that he was doomed. Filled with a sudden anger he started to roughly suck at the skin at the base of her neck. Her body trembling against his made it almost worse. This was it for him, he knew, she was it. And he cursed himself.

The feel of his lips on her neck was making her lose all kind of rational thought, but as she opened her eyes for a moment her eyes caught sight of the clock on the wall and she tensed.

Brad.

Brad were on his way, she was going out on a date with Brad. And here she was, making out with an inmate, she ignored the little voice inside her that whispered that this was Michael, not just an inmate, and pushed him away. He stumbled a little and looked at her, eyes dark and lips red and swollen. She guessed she looked the same.

"I, I.." She tried again. "You need to go" Where was the guards?

He didn´t answer but took a step towards her. She quickly broke his gaze before he could draw her in.

"I mean it Michael, this, this should not have happened" She sounded angry, and she was, mostly at herself.

"It was inevitable"

His voice was low and husky and she shivered.

"Even so, this can´t, this was, this cannot continue"

He didn´t answer so she continued.

"I work here, you´re incarcerated here, and for godsakes I am going on a date with Brad!"

His eyes darkened and he was about to add something but the arrival of the guards stopped him and he glared at her.

Sara looked at the clock and then back to the guards who turned a little red and quickly apologized, explaining that they had grabbed a cup of coffee. Sara, despite her mood smiled at them, it was afterall, not their fault that she had a severe lapse in judgement, and that made them turn a little more red, especially the younger one of them, Tim she remembered.

Michael refrained from rolling his eyes at the display.

"Well if you´re done then Doctor we´ll be taking Scofield back now"

"Yes were done here"

Her tone was resolute, and Michaels eyes which hadn´t left her once, sharpened as he understood her meaning. The guards led him away, he looked back and met Saras gaze with a promise in his. They would talk about this.

The look on his face when he arrived back at the cell told Sucre that his friend was once again having problems with the lovely prison doc. After a moments hesitation he spoke.

"Everything alright with the doc?"

When Michael didn´t answer he looked over at him seated on his bed staring straight ahead. Michael wasn´t one to open up. He rarely did, so when he spoke Sucre was surprised, he had expected another re-run of sullen and quiet Michael. His new non-favorite show.

"She´s going on a date with Bellick"

"Bellick? You can´t be serious?"

When Michael didn´t answer just continued staring into the wall Sucre realized that it was no joke.

"But why?"

In his mind he couldn´t understand why any woman, let alone one so lovely as Dr Tancredi would ever go out with Bellick.

"Apparently she wants an honest and reliable man, with no hidden agendas or secrets"

Oh.

"But Bellick?" He was still baffled.

"I know. I tried" Michael stopped. Talking about his feelings was something he had only ever done with Lincoln, and even that was not always the case. But for some reason he trusted Sucre, he had shown that he could be trusted. So he continued.

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she didn´t want to listen"

"Have you tried kissing her?"

Sucre was only joking but the look on Michaels face told him the truth.

"Oh my god. You have!"

Michael only glared at him before standing up and pressing his head against the wall.

"Michael. Mike. This is serious. You can´t go fooling around with the doc. Especially not if she is dating Bellick! He could make your life a living hell in here!"

"He already have" Michaels voice was biting.

"Still, it could be worse" At Michaels look he backtracked. "Well not a lot, I mean, is this their first date?"

Michael nodded.

"That´s good news. Maybe she won´t like him and there wont be a second date"

"She will and it will. Just to teach me a lesson if nothing else. She´s angry about the lies, and I don´t blame her".

"Maybe you should tell her then?"

"No! I don´t want to drag her into this!"

"Okay okay" Sucre held his hands up in a show of surrender. "Is the date tonight?"

Michael nodded again, looking defeated.

Sucre felt sorry for his friend. Michael had been there for him, now it was time to repay the favour.

"Hey" He clapped his hand on Michaels shoulder making him turn his head to look at him.

"We´ll fix this, Bellick won´t know what hit him"

**A bit short, hope you liked it anyway. Next Saras on her date and Michael and Sucre are plotting. Gotta love the bromance.**


	3. Favors

**Oh how I keep you waiting, I'm evil I know. Lash at me with your words, I mean it, let me have it, I'm horrible. I don't own Prison Break.**

"We should wait and see if there's another date before we do anything" Sucre suggested, hoping his friend would take the bait. It was stupid to do anything tonight he'd told Michael, since Sara was no fool and would likely figure out Michael's part in whatever it was that happened.

"There will be another date" Michael said again, making Sucre sigh.

When had his cellmate turned into Mr Doom and Gloom? Not that Michael had ever been a ball of sunshine but still... "You don't know that" He told him rolling his eyes at the look Michaerl shot him. "Have some faith Papi".

"I seem to be in much demand of that" Michael countered and turned to stare down at the cellblock. "I don't want to wait".

Sucre knew what his friend was thinking even if he didn't say it out loud. He was afraid that one date would be enough for the hot doctor and the not hot guard, and that they'd be together by the end of the night. Sucre understood, he really did. He was going crazy about Maricruz and his cousin, also known as the scum of the earth. He sighed. That left them little choice then. "We need a plan" He told Michael.

Michael turned back to him and the look in his eyes made Sucre cross himself and send up a quick prayer.

Michael smiled. "I already have one".

Of course.

Sucre followed Michael closely, whispering harshly that it was almost time for count and that time was running out. In a couple of minutes it was lockdown and they weren't back in their cell by then all hell would break loose, something Michael didn't seem the least worried about. "This is stupid, really stupid" He mumbled to Michael's back.

"I know what I'm doing" was the answer.

"I doubt that" Sucre shot back as they stopped in front of Tbag's cell.

The owner of the cell glanced up and Sucre watched as his eyes rolled a little at the sight of Michael. Disgusting little bastard that one.

"Pretty" Tbag licked his lips slowly "What can I do to you, I mean" he offered a dirty smirk that made Sucre frown, Michael didn't react at all. He was probably used to the constant come on's in this place by now. "What can I do for you" Tbag finished standing up and stretching, probably trying to look sensual but only resulted in looking like a rodent being born.

"I need a favor" Michael said calmly without taking his eyes off Tbag. You never could trust that one and keeping him in your sight was probably the best thing.

"My my, my little pretty needs a favor... what a fine surprise. What is this favor and what do I get in return?"

"I need you to hurt Bellick, tonight, before count"

Tbag didn't flinch, just regarded Michael closely like a snake watching his prey. "And what do I get?"

Michael's steely gaze met his. "You owe me"

"For what?" Tbag sneered.

"For letting you tag along instead of killing you like I should" Michael's cold words made Sucre tense. This wasn't like him, maybe he really was loosing it.

"Come now pretty, we all know your not made of that stuff, but since I'm such a nice guy I'll do this for you. Well mostly cause I'm bored. But when I'm in the shue you better not try to leave without me you hear? If that's what your thinking just remember that when you leave I'm still here, along with that pretty little Doctor...".

Michael gritted his teeth, frustrated that everyone seemed to know his secret. What was next, Lincoln giving him love advice during PI? Abruzzi and him trading stories over a cup of barely there coffee in the morning? "I just need to know if you'll do it?" He almost snarled.

"Oh I will pretty, little belly Bellick won't know what hit him. Just tell me..." He leaned in a little closer and Michael tried not to flinch at the smell of his breath. "Are you jealous? I hear Bradley is going on a date with the cute little Doctor... Feeling left out?"

Michael pushed Tbag away from him with a glare "Just get it done".

Tbag chuckled when they walked off, hurrying to get back to their cell in time for count. This should be fun.

Four minutes later a loud curse was heard and almost every inmate glanced over the reiling and watched as Tbag wrestled Bellick to the floor and proceeded to kick and claw at him. The cellblock erupted in a roar as more guards came running. The guards dragged Tbag off a bloody and beaten Bellick and proceeded to kick the shit out of him. Bellick surely would have liked to take part in the beating going on but as it was he was still struggling to sit up, having forcibly pushed away the guard that tried to help him.

"Fast little fucker" Sucre mumbled to Michael who didn't answer.

The guards dragged Tbag away and finally managed to help Bellick to his feet. The signal sounded, telling everyone it was best to get back in their cell and by some miracle everyone did.

Sara was just about to leave when she heard shouting and the color almost drained from her face as the guards dragged a badly beaten Brad through her door. "What happened?" She asked while slipping on a pair of gloves, dreading the words that was sure to come from the guards mouth. Had Michael done this?

"Bagwell went crazy and jumped him" one of the guards told her while helping Bellick to the table.

Sara drew in a deep breath of relief. She leaned over Brad and wiped some of the blood of his face. "Brad?"

Michael and Sucre sat quietly in their cell, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. 'Good work cellie' didn't really seem appropriate tonight.

"Think they still went out?" Sucre eventually asked.

"Doubt it, from the looks of it Bellick could barely walk to the infirmary. Though he might be stubborn enough to take Sara out even if he has too do it in a wheelchair".

"I know someone else who's stubborn" Sucre mumbled, ignoring Michael's glare.


End file.
